And They Said Speak Now
by SareRide9
Summary: Speak Now - Taylor Swift. '"STOP!" Aphrodite chuckled from behind me. "Dramatic much?"' Percy Jackson is getting married. To the wrong girl. Song inspired fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time no see! :)**

**Well, this is going to be either a two or three shot. It's based off Speak Now - Taylor Swift.**

**I'll update next Friday. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday December 25, 2015**

_**10:01**_

"Grover!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Percy?"

"Percy? He's getting dressed in his tux and getting ready to go to the Church. Can you believe he's getting married?"

"Wha-?"

"Oh, I really have to go."

"When does the wedding start?"

"Noon, why? Didn't it say on your invatation?"

"Uh yeah, see ya Grover!"

_**10:07**_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Hi you've reached Percy Jackson, leave a message or something after the-"

_Beep._

_**10:09**_

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Hello, you've reached Sally Jackson-"

"And Percy!"

"Sally and Percy Jackson. Sorry we can't come to the phone right now. We'll be sure to get back to-"

"Don't forget Paul!"

"Percy Jackson and Paul and Sally Blofis. We'll be sure to get back to you as soon a possible."

_Beep._

_**10:11**_

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep._

"Ello?"

"Paul?"

"No, this is Mark."

"Oh... sorry wrong number."

_Beep._

_**10:15**_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Hey. This is Paul Blofis speaking. You know what to do."

_Beep._

...

"Frick."

_**10:20**_

"O Goddess, accept my offering. Thalia Grace... um... North America?"

...

"Shit."

_**10:22**_

"O Goddess , accept my offering. Poseidon, Olympus... or the Atlantic Ocean."

...

"Amphritite?"

"Poseidon isn't here right now, you'll have to message again after the _wedding._"

"No! I have to talk to-"

"Bye."

_**10:30**_

"O Goddess. accept my offering...Aphrodite, Olympus."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to give you the element of surprise on who the character is, but most of you probably know 'cuz I dropped to many hints.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a flashback of how their relationship ended and...yeah. Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**Song: Should've Said No - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**July 2011  
Unknown P.O.V.**

They just...were. PercyandAnnabeth; AnnabethandPercy. You couldn't think of one without thinking of the other.

They only let each other call them by their personal nicknames, but everyone did it behind their backs anyways. SeaweadBrainandWiseGirl, WiseGirlandSeaweadBrain.

Everyone knew that the addition to her necklace was Percy's initial. Annabeth wouldn't show anyone though. AandP, PandA.

Everyone thought they would get married soon, everyone thought they were the perfect couple. JacksonandChase, ChaseandJackson.

Until...the fight.

Later, everyone gossiped that they could hear them all the way from the Hermes cabin. Later, everyone said they couldn't believe it. No more PercyandAnnabeth.

Later, everyone guessed what they'd fought about. Rumor had it that it was Annabeth that started it. Rumor had it that she didn't regret it.

She was a walking zombie for a week. He left camp early.

The Athena cabin comforted her. There was no one to comfort Percy Jackson.

No one, except a mortal.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

**Saturday July 18, 2011  
1:59**

_They were in a car. A Mustang. They were on a cliff. It was a nice day._

_She was sitting in the passenger seat. She was looking at the ocean. It was reckless, as if there was a war going on inside of the waters. _

_He was in the drivers seat. He was looking at her. His eyes were burning holes into the side of her face._

_She turned toward him. She said something. She was smiling._

_He replied. _

_The words were muffled. The edges of her vision were blurring out of focus. She blinked._

_She kissed him._

_He smiled._

_She caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror. She had red hair and green eyes. _

_But... didn't she have blond hair and grey eyes?_

_The world ended when a certain Pegasus landed on the car._

Annabeth was covered in a cold sweat when she woke up. She threw off the covers and raced to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

**Saturday July 18, 2011  
2:19 A.M.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knock. Knock. Know. Knock. A whispered, "Percy?"

No answer.

Louder. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. (It was their secret code.) A whisper-yelled, "Perseus Jackson!"

The grumbled reply, "Nugh...Annabeth?"

"Open the door, Percy."

The door opened silently.

Percy Jackson was the only man who could ever take her breath away. His eyes were squinting at her and his mouth opened in a cute 'O' shape as he yawned, his breath smelt like toothpaste. His dark hair was tangled every which-way and there were those little crusty things in the corner of his eyes. And, to make it worse - or better, she wasn't sure at the moment - he didn't have a shirt on.

He was frigging hotter than Apollo.

_No! You're mad at him. Stop. _She pushed past him and sat on Tyson's bed. "We need to talk."

"Talk? Annabeth, what time is it?"

_Gods his voice is hot when he wakes up._

She shook her head. "We _have_ to talk."

He sat down across from her. "Shoot."

"Percy." She was talking quietly. "Percy, I - I need you to tell me the truth."

His brow wrinkled in confusion. "I always tell you the truth."

"Rachel -"

"I don't feel like that about her Annabeth!"

"I know - I know but..." She was silent. An owl hooted. They could hear the crickets.

"Annabeth?"

Silence. Her eyes were glued to her shoes.

"What - what's this about exactly?"

She looked up slowly. "Did you kiss her?"

She watched his face carefully. His brow wrinkled, his eyes widened in realization, "Annab-"

_He kissed her._

"Do you regret it?"

He fidgets.

"Do you wish you were with her?"

His mouth drops open. "NO!"

The yelling starts.

"Why'd you kiss her?"

"Annabeth-!"

"Stop saying my name like that!"

"Oh so now I can't even speak right!"

"You're avoiding the subject."

"I kissed her because - because ..."

"Because _what_!"

"Because it felt right!"

Deathly silence. She can feel angry tears welling up in her eyes and she clenches her fists in an effort not to cry. _You will not cry over him. You will not cry over this. You will not cry over _her_._

"You should've said no. What about me? Huh? Percy... I need - I need for you to say that you'll stop. I need to know you'll be there. Every day. I have to know that we have a future, and that - that you'll just _be_ there. By my side."

"Annabeth..."

"STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT!" She's standing now, and she looks like a cross between murderous and heartbroken.

He hates to see that expression on her face.

He stands. He thinks, _Annabeth_, but doesn't say it. "You know me. You know that I just - like - do _everything_when it comes around. I can't plan out my future, I can't have everything planned out in front of me. That's not how I operate. _I_ need you to calm down, and then we can talk rationally-"

That was the last straw in her mind.

She takes a step forward and shoves his chest. He falls back onto the bed with a muted thump. For a second, she's proud. "RATIONALLY? _YOU_ WANT TO TALK RATIONALLY! _LISTEN TO YOU_! I DON'T EVEN - I -" She takes a deep breath.

He interrupts. "Well then, couldn't you like - um - change or something?"

She thinks, _Seaweed Brain_. Along with an internal head shake. "Can you?"

"...No."

"I can't either, and if you can't promise that you'll be there. I - I just need something stable. I just - all my life, everything. All of it...it always ends right when I didn't expect it. On someone else's terms. And...and I'm _tired_. I'm _tired _of people letting me down right when I needed them most."

"I know Annabeth."

"_BUT YOU DON'T!_ If you _knew_ me - really knew me - you'd know that that's what I need. Promise me, Percy. _Please._"

He couldn't promise. He stared at her forehead.

A broken whisper, "_Please_."

The response, "I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

"I'm sorry too."

The door shut quietly behind her.

_No more PercyandAnnabeth. _

_Annabeth. Percy. _

_Annabeth. PercyandRachel._

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ~smiles sheepishly~ Uh, hi you guys. First off, I'm reallyreallyreallyreally sorry for the over a month long update, but my computer sorta fell off of my desk - how, I have no clue - and like refused to turn on. I like to think of her as an extremely stubborn toddler. Long story short, I got it fixed, but I had/have to rewrite all of my - and when I say 'all' I mean at least 10 one-shots and one almost complete story - stories. Note: That was very sad, but I'm over it. Second off, - is that a real transition? - Happy Christmas! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanakkah! Whatever you wanna call it! :P And, for those of you who actually read this author's note, involve the word 'Jack' in your review. Be creative. Haha, :D. And here's the story:**

* * *

_Saturday December 25, 2015_

_10:31_

"Why would you need my help, Ms. Chase?"

"Why else would I be talking to the Goddess of Love on the day my ex-boyfriend gets married to another girl?"

"I dunno, you could want me to lend you my scarf. Well, if I could find it that is. Been missing for _years_. Y'know, now that I think about- _Oh my gods!_"

"Lady Aphro-?"

"_I have a gray hair! _Gray! How could - but it's not -"

"Aphrodit-?"

"It's all _your fault!"_

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, you and that Percy _lover-boy_ Jackson."

"'Lover boy?'"

"Well, it's technically my fault. That Dare girl wouldn't have Percy thinking about her at _all_ if I hadn't given her my clip."

"I don't really give a- Wait, you gave a mortal _your_ hair clip?"

"Yeah, uh-huh. I just can't _believe _it gave me a gray hair!"

"Aphrodite-"

"I mean, seriously. A _gray hair!_ I am the Goddess of _Beauty! _As in, _no gray hairs._ I mean, I guess I might be slightly older than most-"

"Slightly?"

"But - I'm still beautiful right?"

"Of course, Lady Aphrodite."

"Oh stop with this 'Lady' nonsense makes me feel a million years old, only Artemis and your mom like that, probably not Hera."

"Aphrodite. What does you hair clip do?"

"Gosh, you're so much like your mother; y'know, this is why she can't stay in a committed relationship..."

_Oh, like you can._

"...ways, it was just a little clip that was supposed to make the wearer a little more fascinating to a certain son of Poseidon."

"Aphrodite..."

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. Ooh, by the way: you really need to stop by Victoria's Secret sometime soon. I mean, did you see that _thing_ you put on this morning? Ugh, Granny Panties!"

"Uh... How would you know what under-garments I put on this morning?"

"I was watching you, sweetie."

_Stalker!_

"It took you for_-ev-_er to call. I mean, I had to spend the whole morning ignoring this darling couple in France. France! The woman is a widow, I would say it was tragic if I hadn't caused it myself. Mortals are much easier to manipulate. I had to spend five whole _years_ waiting for you and Percy to get together. Five! And then, Athena just _had_ to give you that dream of when she kissed him. She kissed him by the way, not the other way around. And then I wait a whole _'nother _four years for you to finally come to the conclusion that you're still in love with him. I mean, you really waited 'til the last minute. It's like, seriously."

"..."

"Hello?"

"Can you help me or not?"

"Of course! Meet me in thirty minutes at Central Park."

_Your message has now ended, if you'd like to make another call, please insert another drachma._

* * *

_Percy_

_10:49_

_Your not making the biggest mistake of your life,_ kept repeating itself over and over again in his head, as if he was trying to convince himself that it was true. Because, really, he was the only one who needed convincing.

He and Rachel had been dating for three-and-a-half years and been engaged for that half. Really, it seemed like the next logical step: she was ready to settle down with someone and they loved each other. But, in his mind? The flame had been lost years before after he'd completely bounced back from that harsh night in his cabin. Rachel was a nice, strong, independent woman and they really did share _something_ between them, but Percy honestly didn't think that it was a lover's bond. More like a fondness of a little sister. Albeit he happened to make out with that little sister often, but that was besides the point.

Now, as he looked at his reflection in the expensive looking polished mirror, he wasn't sure he'd made the right decision. He wasn't that great at making anything 'logical', including steps in a relashionship.

His hair was too flat and he didn't like the feel of the gel that one of her snobby brides maids had put in his wild hair. Actually, he didn't like any of her so called 'closest friends'. Tammy, was such a big flirt that he was surprised that she wasn't flouncing around with a different guy on her arm every ten seconds. Heather constantly packed her face with make-up, making herself look quite like a nasty looking female clown; well, in Percy's opinion. Becky, was just as bad if not as equally as the other two, she was a gorgeous seductress that could have any guy groveling at her feet with a bat of her perfectly curled eyelashes. Any guy except Percy.

He ran his hands roughly through his hair, trying but not succeding to get the gel out and managing to make his hair look like it'd just gotten in a fight with a boar. Sighing heavily, he grabbed the single patch of gray and came to the conclusion - a conclusion involving that terrible horrible unforgiveable mistake he'd made that summer afternoon four years ago.

He wasn't sorry, for there was nothing to be sorry for.

The kiss truly hadn't meant anything, he was just too much of an idiot - a Seaweed Brain - to see that Annabeth was it.

And now he'd never have the chance to convince her otherwise.

He really needed something to drink.

* * *

**A/N: To those of you who are confused: TLO did happen, but Rachel didn't become the Oracle, the song only changed (even though change isn't the right word) for the last chapter because it was in the past instead of the present. Gotz it? **

**Okokokokokokokokkokokok. I promisepromisepromise to update by the 7th at the latest.**

**Reviewreviewreview?**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N]: Oh... Hi there. Okay, so my computer attempted suicide(again), but now it's fixed and everything. So I'm just going to let you read the story:**

* * *

_11:25_

Annabeth was at Central Park in thirty-seven minutes. Seven minutes late. (Hey! Blame the Gray sisters!) And she didn't spot Aphrodite anywhere.

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair, which looked like a mess, but she didn't really care. _It's just Percy_. She snorted. _Yeah, and Mrs. O'Leary is just an over-sized poodle._

She began to comb her tangled mess with her fingers. And then that was followed by tapping her Converse - a birthday present from Grover - impatiently every two seconds. And then there was an every- five-second _[11:26]_ watch _[11:26]_ check._ [11:26]_ Followed_ [11:26]_ by _[11:26]_ checking _[11:26]_ her _[11:26]_ phone, _[11:26]_ just _[11:26]_ to _[11:26]_ make _[11:26]_ sure_ [11:26]_ that _[11:25]_ her watch hadn't suddenly started moving backwards_ [11:27]. _And then a long ten second sigh. Repeat. Add a dose of agitation. A dash of anticipation. A flock of butterflies(She wonders absentmindedly what a group of butterflies are called.). And four teaspoons of hella-nervous. Stir. Double all the ingredients. Four times. And you have an anxious Annabeth cake. _[11:31]_

More or less.

_[11:36]_

"Where _is _she?"

"Twelve inches to the left and twenty-six inches behind you."

Annabeth ignored her arrogant tone, "Took you long enough."

"Hmph."

She checked her watch [11:37], "I've been waiting for twelve minutes."

"And that's not even my record. Plus - I'm never ever _ever_ late. Everyone else - "

"'Is simply early.' Yeah, yeah. Princess Diaries. Julie Andrews. Great woman. Inspiring - really. No _really_. I'm not even joking you. Mary Poppins was inspirational. Raindrops and roses, whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens. And she was _fabulous_ in -"

"Are you alright, Annabeth?"

"As a ninety-degree angle... Sorry, bad joke." She winced and internally banged her head into several solid objects. (Walls, tables, doors, etc.)

Aphrodite gave her a calculating glance. "This is how you dress up? Now I _really_ don't want to know what your idea of casual is."

Annabeth glanced down at her (not-intentionally) ripped jeans and wrinkled shirt. "Well... We are sort of crashing it, aren't we? So, therefore no wedding."

"Yes, but you have to do it _fashionably_!"

Annabeth sighed, "How long will it take?" _[11:40]_

"Fifteen minutes at the most."

"Good, 'cause that's all we got."

_12:10_

"This is _all_ _your fault_."

"How was I supposed to know there'd be a long line?"

Annabeth grumbled.

She grumbled because: Percy is getting _married_, her dress is too tight, _Percy_ is getting married, Grover didn't give her the churches name, _Percy Jackson is getting bloody married,_ they're ten minutes late, Percy is getting married to _Rachel_, she's stumbling all over the place, _Percy Jackson is getting married to Rachel Elizabeth Dare,_ she's stumbling all over the place because she's wearing four inch high-heels, Percy isn't getting married to her, she's getting blisters, Percy is _not _marring Annabeth Chase, it's raining, _and did she mention that PERCY JACKSON IS GETTING MARRIED? _Yeah, she's almost sure she mentioned that.

"Do you at least know where the church is?" She grumbled. (See above list.)

"Well duh. Do I look like a fool to you?" Aphrodite stated, flipping her long (or was that shoulder-length?) black (no no, it's brown; nope, it's blond; possibly red) curly (or was it wavy...straight?) hair over her shoulders.

Annabeth did her best not to answer her question. "Lead the way then." She waved for her to advance right.

Aphrodite went left.

Annabeth sighed and glanced at her watch._ [12:13]_ (_Thirteen minutes late!)_

She walked a little faster.

_Percy__  
__  
12:15_

My palms are sweating so much I'm almost positive I can start my own river soon.

No joke.

The altar - too flowery - is a the very end of the - mile long - aisle, to the right are the stained-glass windows, hidden behind - the ugliest - long, flowy curtains. Her family is all in strictly in thousand dollar pastel dresses accompanied with all different kinds of high-heels. My family, however, barely occupies the first two rows. My mom was sitting, twiddling her thumbs and picking at the hem of her dress. My mother didn't think this was the wisest idea. Oh, sure, she'd never out-right said it, but by the dirty looks your mother gives your girlfriend/fiance/soon-to-be-wife when she thinks you're not looking, a poodle could deduce that.

Not that I have anything against poodles.

Especially ones named Fluffy.

"Hey man, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out. Water?"

"Nah, thanks G-man."

Grover was standing faithfully just to my left. He looked ridiculous with the top hat and the converse, but that was the only way to hide his ever-maturing goat side. Actually, it put emphasis on how weird I am. Mr. Dare loves that. My weirdness.

That was dripping in sarcasm, if you didn't catch that.

I'm not even joking, he completely despises me. There was one time when I was eating dinner at - one of the - Dares' households and he'd said something about an investment being extremely difficult, and how he was going to hell and back for it. I, being ADHD, just _had_ to blurt out that I _had_ been to hell and back. _Twice._The rest of the dinner was filled with awkward small talk and long silences that no one seemed to be able to fill. Then, there was another incident when Mr. Dare had asked me to write something down, and I, being an idiot, reached into my pocket, pulled out said pen, uncapped it, and found that it was definitely _not_a pen. After trying to explain that I'd got it at a joke shop in California, he'd told me, in a business-like tone, that it might be best if I went and fetched a real pen before he took poor Riptide and split him in two. And on top of all that, the man still won't let me call him by his first name. Therefore, I think it's safe to assume that Mr. Dare isn't too fond of lil' old Percy Jackson.

You'd think, using the theory that opposites attract, that Mrs. Dare would find my weird unexplainable events funny, or maybe even cute, but no, not with my luck. Mr. and Mrs. Dare when the most buisness-y people I'd ever met in my life. Apparently, the were a couple that had a lot in common. Namely money.

Oh, the money.

Yeah. That.

Well, to put it shortly, they could buy several small islands, a yacht to sail around those small islands, a captain to maneuver that yacht, a private jet to get to those islands, a pilot to fly that private jet, a fountain that flowed with thousands of dollars in cash, because water is simply too cheap, a twenty-three-and-a-half story house, an architect, several dozen construction workers, a personal massuse, a personal band, a personal bar, complete with a bar tender, and they'd still have at least a million left.

The money.

The money that wouldn't ever get spent on several private islands, or anything that one must buy with private islands, because both Dare parents are greedy. Sure, they were extravagant, and they loved luxory, but they already had one and 'anymore islands and I think we'll have to open a resort.'. Or, at least, that's what Mrs. Dare said, followed by Mr. Dare stating that he knew he'd married her for some reason.

Ugh.

I hate that money.

Oh, and don't even get me started on -

Holy Zues, they started playing the wedding march on that overly priced piano.

Is it too late to run to the bathroom and puke my guts out?

* * *

**[A/N]: Okay, so the editing is disfunctioning. So, please lemme know about any flaws. Disclose something you got for Christmas in your review. Oh, and (if you haven't already) go check out Too Much Ambrosia, by yours truly.**


End file.
